koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kheryuneia
Kheryuneia (ケリュネイア) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. During the latter half of the main story, she replaces Orphaus's duties for supporting the protagonist. The prequel has her act as an ally NPC for Areus's party. Famed for her nimbleness and expert sharp-shooting, she is known throughout the land as "The Shining Hind" (閃光の牝鹿). She is 25 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games Kheryuneia was considered a travesty by elves the moment she was born. Her biological parents were separated, and the elves despised her for her "mixed blood". The elves abandoned the infant near Dyneskal and left her for dead. Orphaus happened to be within the vicinity and chose to raise her. She grew up accepting Orphaus as her father and Nemea as her older brother. Unlike her brother, Kheryuneia was aware of the prejudice she would suffer for being a half-elf. Blissfully unaware of her father's true identity, she privately swore to someday hold the elves' leader accountable for their racial prejudice. When Nemea decided to topple Balor, Kheryuneia chose to leave their home with him. She would occasionally scout for rare treasure or other clues which would have been needed for their journey. During one of her searches, she noticed Areus in a guild and immediately recognized his half-elf heritage. Kheryuneia convinced him to aid her search; although it was a bust, she thanked him for his trouble. She reunited with her family and later accompanied Areus' invasion of Ancient. She chose to improve her magical capabilities after Balor's defeat, traveling away from her father's home for several weeks at a time for her studies. During her five years of training, she mastered teleporation magic and became more proficient than her father with the craft. The protagonist first meets her once Nemea declares continental warfare. Fully aware of the dangers contained within the demonic Weapons of Darkness and worried for her brother, Kheryuneia summons for him/her to meet her within Ancient's shrine to the goddess of love. She informs them that constant exposure to the artifacts will corrupt the beholder's soul, warning the protagonist to never be tempted to use their powers. With their help, the half-elf wants to collect the Weapons of Darkness before Nemea obtains them. Doing so, she suspects, will prevent her brother's fall as a hero. About midway into the game, Nemea confronts Orphaus for the Soul Sucking Ring. Kheryuneia fears for her father's safety and interrupts the protagonist's adventures by sending them to Felidae Manor. Since Nemea is unwilling to explain his goal to her, Kheryuneia prepares to arm herself for battle. Orphaus ends their dispute with a peaceful surrender and transfers his soul into a dead cat. Since he is unable to access his powers within this form, the player will need to talk to Kheryuneia if they wish to switch their party members for the rest of the game. Protagonists with the "Tower Enshrouded in Darkness" story can learn portions of their forgotten past from her. Kheryuneia admits her initial concerns for allying with him/her yet comments that she trusts the main character more than her brother. If Aoife is recruited, Kheryuneia learns Orphaus's real identity. infinite adds a scene between Kheryuneia, Aoife, and Fety if all of the dark elf's personal events were successfully completed. Aoife demands the half-elf's bow, insisting that she will make better use of it. Before sparks fly between them, Fety bursts into the room to stop their squabbling. Her childish cries of elven superiority diminishes their belligerence towards one another and ends with Kheryuneia peacefully giving into Aoife's request. Her bow can be used by Aoife or the protagonist; its holy elemental may prove useful against many of the end game bosses. Once the crisis of Ulugh's resurrection is adverted, the growing evil within Ancient becomes a primary concern for the main party. Orphaus can't guarantee his survival in the final battle and instructs Kheryuneia to look after Felidae Manor for him. Despite her initial obedience to his request, she discreetly follows the protagonist's party into the fallen capital. Nemea notices her and forces her to reveal herself. Since evil monstrosities are constantly spawning around them, he orders her to station herself as the main party's rear guard. She agrees to the task since she can then teleport whoever is needed directly into Ancient. Each time the protagonist revisits her location, Kheryuneia is dispatching a random monster that appeared before their arrival. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Kheryuneia echoes Aoife's concerns about the protagonist leaving his/her companions behind for his/her journey. Character Information Personality Believing in the just teachings of her father, Kheryuneia harbors a sincere faith in humanity's potential and is determined to always fight the forces of darkness. While her motivations empowers her with remarkable courage and a meritorious reputation, it also narrows her acceptance of anything which contradicts her morales. Her strict compliance to her code of justice tends to limit the people who she is willing to trust rather than invite camaraderie. Compared to her serene father and stoic elder brother, Kheryuneia is cynical and outspoken when faced with criticism. She is easily provoked to anger, often speaking whatever is on her mind on the spot. In her eyes, Nemea has been an undefeated champion of valor all of her life. She nearly worships him as a living god and is implied to have deeper affections for him. Once he proclaims war on Vyashion, however, Kheryuneia feels immeasurably betrayed by his seemingly brutal conquests. At one point, she even accuses him as being worse than Balor. When she follows her father's advice to reflect on her feelings, she eventually discerns that she only believed in her selfish, fabricated image of him rather than his true character. Maturing to learn empathy for her fellow man, Kheryuneia becomes a reliable and calmer adult by the end of Zill O'll. She gains the inner strength to distance herself from him. Due to her past experiences with the elves' prejudice, she is especially sensitive about her half-elf origins. Her hostility and grudge towards elves is mutual throughout the majority of the series. Learning Orphaus's true identity comes as a shock to her, since her greatest self-proclaimed enemy is also her beloved father. Her vexed complaints about the racial prejudice she has suffered have no hold on him, for he understands her too well to be swayed by her laments. Ultimately, she follows his advice to give up on her tedious fixation with race and accept others based on their qualities as individuals. Although she would not remember it, she once accepted Areus as a kindred spirit; he is one of the few strangers she warmly greets throughout the series. Voice Actors *Ingrid Nelson - English voice *Kaya Matsutani - Japanese voice Gallery Kheryuneia-zilloll-portrait.jpg|Zill O'll portrait Kheryuneia_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll concept __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters